lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Regions
There are seven major regions that make up the Kingdom of Lithmore: Lithmore, Vandago, Farin, Vavard, Tubor, the Charalin Plains, and the Hills. Although now united and loyal to the Kingdom, these regions were once separate nations, each with their unique culture. Some of that culture remains to this day, although Lithmorran dominates as the common language throughout the realm and Lithmore City remains the religious center as well as the capital, making Lithmorran customs the height of culture. For simplicity's sake, if your character is of: *English, Scandinavian, Dutch, French or Northern European descent, they might be Lithmorran. *German, Russian, Mongolian, Slavic or Eastern European descent, they might be Vandagan. *African, Moorish, Turkish, Lebanese, Indian or Middle Eastern descent, they might be Farin. *Spanish, South American, Portuguese, Latino, Italian or Greek descent, they might be Vavardi. *Chinese, Japanese, Caribbean, Pacific Islander or South Asian descent, they might be Tubori. *Romani, Gaelic, Irish, Scottish, Australian or North American descent, they might be Charali. *Appalachian, Tatar, Vlach, Inuit, Indigenous or Aboriginal descent, they might be Hillmen. The above are only loose guidelines. Over time, there has been much intermarriage and immigration between the various lands of the kingdom, so feel free to place your character where you feel they fit best. Lithmore The central duchy of the nation and seat of the Royal Family, Lithmorrans proudly lay claim to the City of Lithmore, capital of the realm. They exist in the middle of all trade, having the best access to goods from other duchies and regions, and thus have developed a distinct culture of their own. However, their religion has bred intolerance and deep-seated xenophobia. Lithmorrans make a concentrated effort to differentiate themselves from those of other duchies and believe their own ways to be superior as proven by the Lord of the Springs in their conquests during the Consolidation. Time has only further increased the close-minded attitudes of Lithmorrans as subsequent kings and nobles have themselves taken steps to secure the authority of Lithmore above all others. Alternately, Lithmorrans enjoy the riches of all the duchies and are among the most educated peoples of the realm due to their culture of familial fidelity. Parents are duty-bound to see their children with an education while children are bound to obey their parents until they are married (regardless of age, en passant, or gender). In appearance, Lithmorrans are the only distinctly fair peoples of the realm (barring the fiery Charali). However, their pale skin, blue, green and gray eyes, and blonde features tend towards the cooler palette. Women wear their hair long, as do men, both typically tying it back and away from their faces, and it runs the gambit of straight to curly. Vandago Vandagans are mostly city dwellers. Vandago City is the capital of the Duchy of Vandago, the realm north of Lithmore. Vandago is the center of trade along the Tunne Bay, and the only point of entry for Tubori goods to the mainland. Vandagans are often dark complexioned, with black to brown hair being the most prevalent. Their eyes are generally light-colored, and slightly canted. Farin The Farin people live in the lands south of Lithmore, and are bordered on their southern edge by Daravi. Farin is the only duchy in Lithmore which has a foreign nation on its border. Most Farin are farmers, but the duchy is known for producing especially disciplined and honorable soldiers. Farin are notably taller than most others, with men averaging 6 and a half to 7 feet, and women 5 and a half to 6. Most Farin are dark-skinned, running anywhere from slightly tanned to ebony. Brown eyes are dominant among the Farin, as is curly hair, ranging from black to a sun-bleached auburn color. Vavard The Vavardi people are descendants of the merchants who fled Lithmore during the Consolidation. They are the closest in appearance to Lithmorrans, but due to their proximity to the Charalin Plains, some intermixing of the features between Vavardians and Charali has occurred. Tubor The Tubori people hail from the island of Tubor, the only island duchy of the Realm. Tubori are renowned for their sailing ability. The Tubori people are generally lithely built. Their hair colors range from light brown to black, although hair dye is popular and thus it is not unusual to see pink- or blue-haired Tubori. Their eyes vary in color. Charalin Plains Charali people hail from the vast plains on the southeastern portion of the continent. They are known far and wide for their horses, which are the best stock within the realm. The Charali tend to be fair, with blonde to red hair, and eye color ranging from green to grey. Most Charali are slightly built. The Charali are nomads and move with their horses across the plains that constitute their homeland. There are no permanent settlements, and consequently there are also no formal schools of education. A Charali visiting Lithmore for the first time will most likely be rather astounded, even after traveling from their plains through other cities, at the sheer splendor and grandeur of the capital. Hills The Hillmen hail from the hills and mountains throughout the realms. They are clannish in nature, and generally stick to their own societies. Although Hillmen are aware of the Kingdom, rarely do they involve themselves in its politics. Hillmen are known for their ferocity in battle and their lack of fear, even in the face of indubitable odds. Most Hillmen are dark-haired, dark-eyed, and shorter than the other races. It should be noted that Hillmen are generally uneducated on the niceties of life outside their clan. While they may be extremely intelligent, few are aware of the intricacies of politics or city life. They would have little to no formal education, nor much 'book knowledge', if they can even read or write. Category:Regions